Diamond in the rough
by ALittleTouchOfHeaven
Summary: Can Bella let her guard down and let someone take care of her, after time and time again of being let down, when Edward see's another side to his Doll Face will he realise she's a diamond in the rough and make her his. Follow Mob Don Edward and Arrow aiming Isabella to find out. Rated M for a reason – 18 only Controlling Cullen and Ballsy Bella Series (aka) Cab Series – Part One


**A/N – I'm seriously blown away by all the reviews THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, it means a lot to me.  
Well here it is, Shock to the system as a full fic story. I have the story line in my head with this, and I just want to say I'm really excited over it, I just hope you guys enjoy it.  
This is STTS but I've tweaked it and added and changed things.**

_Note – I have changed – rewrote this chapter but part of Shock to the system is still in here , also this is a hint of what's to come the actual chapter in the storyline will be different think of this as a teaser._

**_Summary – Can Bella let her guard down and let someone take care of her, after time and time again of being let down, when Edward see's another side to his Doll Face will he realise she's a diamond in the rough and make her his. Follow Mob Don Edward and Arrow aiming Isabella to find out.  
Rated M for a reason – 18+ only._**

_**Controlling Cullen and Ballsy Bella Series (aka) Cab Series – Part One**_

* * *

**Diamond in the rough  
**

_You wanna fuck with me ? Okay. You wanna play rough ? Okay. Say Hello to my little friend.  
- Tony Montana  
Scarface._

* * *

**_Chapter one – Hint of the future – Preface_**

**EPOV**

Another day and another fucking disaster, I swear you'd thinking being the fucking Don would make this life easier .  
I leaned back in my chair feeling the pain in my chest again. I rubbed against my shirt closing my eyes for a minute wonder when the fuck life became so fucking complicated.

This town that I prided myself in, prided myself in the respect I had gained from people, was going to shit.

Four men.

four fucking men this week alone … and it wasn't even fucking Thursday … and four men had been killed point blank, no witness no evidence.

Nada, Nothing

I had my men out on the street's, business owners even fucking police officers who turned the other cheek.

I had numerous of men in my pocket, my eyes and my ears out there in my fucking town.

And not one of them could tell me anything.

The fact these men were criminals, and most of them were hood rats and worked for rivals families would usual cause me not to give a fuck about them being killed, but I was curious to why the fuck someone was taking out people in my town.

And how the hell they were doing it so discreetly, who ever this fucker was, was good very good, and I always prided myself in having the best, so the fact someone out there was pulling the wool over my eyes was causing me a fucking headache.

Plus speculation was surfacing that it was one of my crew's or capo's doing this shit simply because no one had touched any of my boys.

That answer was simple this fucker knew what would happen if they did.

The ringing of my phone caused me to sigh, sitting up and opening my eyes, I grabbed it not looking at the name.

"Cullen" I barked into the phone, wonder what the fuck had happened now. It seemed every time I finally allowed myself to breathe out and think the shit storm was moving it seemed to do a fucking spin and land right back here.

"Is this a bad time Edward" I herd the sweet voice call out instantly calming me down.

"Doll face course not" I sighed smiling "It's never a bad time for you Bella"

Her laugh makes me grin like a bitch but I don't give a fuck it's took me two months to get Bella to feel comfortable around me after what that motherfucker did.

I stopped my trail of thoughts knowing if I didn't I would get more worked up, and the pain in my chest had me on edge that I was about to have a mother fucking heart attack.

"I've finished class and got some work to catch up on, but I wanted to check in with you and see how you are" I shook my head, my doll face was so fucking caring, she had no idea the beauty she had inside and outside.

I hadn't met anyone like my Doll she was unique in her own right. I new the bitches around here were jealous of her, but they had all been warned to step the fuck off and leave her be.

We spoke for a while, she informed me how her course was going, and I told her of the new drama I had at the club with the girl's she chuckled saying she missed some of them, she agreed just because she no longer worked there didn't mean she could not come over, I know she was worried about what people thought fuck I'd told her time and time again, to fuck what other's thought, all that mattered was her.

After roughly half an hour talking I herd her yawn and chuckled to myself telling her to go have one of her naps after bidding her good bye and telling her to call me later about our date night we ended the call.

I was sat filling out paper work, I hated this shit, but with all my clubs and other business I wanted to make sure no one was trying to fuck me over, I learnt a long time ago you couldn't trust anyone.

My phone rang again I had calmed down even more looking to see my mothers name on the screen.

"Ma" I said into the phone hearing her greet me back.

"Edward dear I'm sorry to disturbed you, I know how busy you are but I wanted to confirm with you over if it was still ok for me to use your restaurant for the next meeting" she said.

I smiled as I confirmed with her it was fine, I put my pen down catching up with her, we had a close relationship I adored my mother, I realised we hadn't caught up much lately.

"How about me and you go for lunch and we'll go over it all" I said smiling as she confirmed.

"Boss we got a fucking problem" Emmett shouted barging into my office. I shot him a look telling that mother fucking to shut the hell up.

"Ma I'm sorry I'm going to have to go" I said my eyes glaring over at Emmett.

"Be safe" she whispers before disconnecting the call.

I sat back breathing in counting to ten willing the pains in my chest to calm down.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you Emmett to fucking knock" I said standing up buttoning my shirt.

I saw Jasper walk in behind him shaking his head.

"Another hit boss" Jasper grimaces.  
"Same as the other's, the men are in the car though as we just got a call from Seth, the culprit didn't get away, a few hood rat's arrived, I believe it's a bloody mess boss Seth's had five calls in three minutes from men on the street's asking for back up. what ever this person was building up to I'd say it was fucking here" he's cut off by a shrill phone ringing I see Emmett answer his face showing shock.

"Were on are way" he said looking up.

"Boss, come on we need to get there Alec's been spotted" I close my eyes sighing wondering how bad my mother fucking day's about to become.

I decided when all the shit is over I'm going to ask my father do run a medical on me.

Alec Voltori was a rival Mob family's son he thought he was the fucking golden boy when really he was just a golden fucking tool. He ran his mouth and had his boys do shit he thought he could get away because of who his fucking daddy is, little did that fucker know his whole family was on thin ice.

"If were lucky this mystery culprit might take his arse out before we fucking get there." I chuckled.

The drive is quick as I realise were going to a remote part of town, there's nothing but warehouses here.

"Who was the hit today" I call wondering what the fuck anyone was doing out here this morning.

These warehouses are owned by me, and I know for a fucking fact no shipment were due in, meaning no one should have been fucking here.

"One of the Voltori runners we believe that's why Alec was here" Jasper speaks out.

"Fuckers, find out what the fuck the Voltori are doing sniffing around our shit" I hiss out.

I hear the shrill of a gunshot and jump out the car with Emmett and Jasper flagging me, we run to were we heard the sound seeing a few of our men already there, we hear a groan and turn to see two figures combat fighting.

I see one of the figures go to run but tilt my head seeing them jump on to the building closest they literally run up the fucking wall, before turning and seeming to fire something at the other figure.

They go down flat on the floor; I know it wasn't a bullet as I didn't hear any gunshot not even a pop of a silencer.

The figure from the roof jumps down stalking towards the one on the floor.

We get closer and I spot one of them as Alec Voltori, he's the one on the floor bleeding with a fucking arrow stuck out his chest.

This shit … fucking Arrow wielding crazy fucker going around pinning people to fucking walls.

Is what started these fucking chest pains.

Guns, knife's I can deal with but fucking Arrow shooting lunatic's is way off any fucking training I had for this life.

What the hell is happening in my fucking town.

He's coughing well chocking but I don't give a shit he isn't my mother fucking concern.

My men are and my fucking warehouse and supplies.

"Stop" I herd Jasper shout as the figure looming over Alec goes to move.

"Don't you dare fucking move, or I swear I'll blow your mother fucking head off" I scream out, I see the shadow move, but as I raise my gun the bow in there hand is dropped to the side.

As I move forward I saw the figure more outright and look to Jasper to see if he's seeing this shit as well.

It's a fucking Woman.

"Take down the hood, reveal yourself" I hear Emmett say.

I see my men have her surrounded, her head whips to the side before I see her lower the bow and arrow to the ground. Her shoulders seemed more slumped, her hand moved to the hood.

The hoods lowered almost in slow motion and my eyes blink as my body and mind tries to register what I'm seeing the gasp around me tells me in not imagining this shit my tongue finally registers the face as the name leaves my lips "Doll Face"

_what the fuck ... …._

* * *

**A/N What the fuck indeed right .**

* * *

**Bonus Part - Not like this**

**Bpov**

My shoulders slumped as I heard his voice this wasn't how this was meant to be, he wasn't meant to find out about this … about me like this.

"Doll Face" I herd him breathe out, and my heart went into over drive, I seen the look in his eye's hurt confusion.

It broke me, after everything that happened, I had hoped this day would be the end of it, I just didn't realise it would be the end of us.

I couldn't stand the look in his eyes the judgement, the disappointment and most of all the way he looked at me as if he had no idea who I really was.

Edward did know me , the real me, there was just this part of me he didn't know everything else was real but I couldn't stand that look on him.

I did the only thing I knew how, the thing I was good at.

I turned and run

I felt a sharp pain hit my right shoulder and a warmness sweep out but I couldn't let it stop me

I herd Edwards voice roar out a blood-curdling "No" as I jumped up to the rooftop I grabbed my bow and arrow, bending my knee's to jump down when I suddenly felt the pain in my shoulder increase I winced as I turned seeing red, suddenly everywhere as swaying, I reached my hands out to try steady myself not realising out close to the edge I as.

"Baby" I herd his sweet voice call out close to me as everywhere suddenly became black.

* * *

**A/n There's some bits the same as Shock to the system but chapter Two will be up in soon. It's half done so I'm going to get it up asap.  
This will be wrote from mainly Bella's point of view but I'm thinking of mixing it up trying to add a Edward point as well possibly other people let me know if you'd prefer just one or mixed and I'll see what my mind can come up with.**

**I was planning on waiting to add this but I wanted people to know I haven't forgotten about it, I'm going to be working on finishing chip to the heart, then I can focus on regular updates for this one.**


End file.
